


Winter

by somewhatdecent



Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: When MC takes Asmo to the human world to experience winter
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182
Kudos: 64





	Winter

“Wow! It’s so pretty!” Asmo exclaimed. The human had taken him to the human world to experience winter for the first time. He had his back turned to them as he watched the snow fall from the sky.

“It is,” they smiled, watching the demon play in the snow like a small child.

“What do you usually do in winter?” Asmo asked. He hadn’t noticed it yet but his hair was beautifully decorated with snow.

“You know, making snowmen, snow angels, and…” they leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow. They made a small ball from it and aimed.

“And what?” he asked, still not noticing what they had in hand.

“Snowball fights!” they yelled, throwing the ball at his back.

Some of the snow stuck to his sweater as they laughed. Asmo had already turned after he felt the impact and was thoroughly confused. For a moment, he let a soft smile appear on his face as he watched his favorite human laugh without a care in the world. His face then twisted with mischief as he leaned down to get some snow. He formed a ball and smirked at them, taunting them.

“Come here, sweetie!” he yelled, chasing them when they started running.

The two stopped and created a small wall for both of them to hide behind. They made some ammo behind the wall, completely taking their eyes off of the demon on the other side. After making a mountain of snowballs, they popped up from their wall and started throwing towards Asmo’s wall.

“Ahh! My hair!” they heard from the other’s wall.

Asmo finally popped up from the wall, his hair sprinkled with hair. Asmo knew there was snow in his hair but what he didn’t know was to a certain human, he was the most beautiful person in all the three realms. They couldn’t stare for long though as a storm of snowballs came flying their way. 

The two played until they both ran out of snowballs and got too tired. The human had snow everywhere; their jacket, hair, pants, everything. They panted in the middle of their battlefield, admiring the demon in front of them.

“That was so fun! What else do we do?”

\--------------------------------------------

After a long day, they decided to rest inside the hotel they’re staying in while in the human world. Asmo sat on the balcony, looking at their work. Standing proud in the middle of the parking lot was the snowman they named White Devil, after one of the stickers on their DDD’s.

“Here’s some hot cocoa,” they arrived at the balcony with two mugs in hand.

“Thanks, honey,” he beamed, taking the mug from them.

They took a seat next to Asmo and sipped from their mug. Sure, they had hot cocoa in Devildom but, for some reason, it tasted much better in winter. Being with them and covered in a warm blanket somehow made the drink taste sweeter, warmer, and made him feel comfortable. He felt like he didn’t have to be the Asmodeus wanted him to be, just the Asmo they saw him as. He smiled, closing his eyes as a cold breeze brushed against their bodies.

What he didn’t know was there was a pair of eyes staring at him lovingly. They wore a soft smile, feeling content with the moment. They almost wished that they could stay like that forever, to live in that moment a little longer. Almost.

The moments that came after that felt even more ethereal.

“Hey, there’s only one bed, right?” Asmo asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, they ran out of those rooms with two beds,” they responded.

Asmo said nothing else but smiled. He pulled them up to their feet and lead them to the bed. He sat on the edge of it, patting the spot next to him.

“I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want,” he reassured. He laid down and scooted over to the other side of the bed.

“Okay, let’s just cuddle,” they said, following his lead and settling under the blanket.

Asmo smiled and went closer. He was hesitant. The last thing he wanted was to make the person who meant the entire world to him uncomfortable. They noticed his hesitance and pulled him in. It wasn’t the first time they slept in the same bed and yet he was still hesitant. All they wanted to do was remove that hesitance from him and make him comfortable around them. 

“You don’t have to be afraid to touch me,” they whispered.

“But what if I hurt you?”

They pulled his face towards their chest, stroking his hair. Asmo was about to ask what they were doing when he heard their heartbeat. It was racing, just like his at that moment.

“I wouldn’t be like this if I didn’t love you."

He gasped softly. He didn’t know why but he felt tears well up in his eyes. Their words touched him more than they both realized.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust you.”

They heard no response from him. Soon enough, they heard soft snores from the demon. They continued to stroke his hair, smiling to themself.

“I love you,” they heard him mumble in his sleep.

“I love you more,” they whispered to him. They closed their eyes and let the drowsiness take over.

Despite being in the middle of winter, the two of them slept with a warm feeling in their hearts.


End file.
